


Those were his favorites

by AlliSweetTea



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Georgenap, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sapnotfound - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, howdoiwritetags, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, oneshots, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSweetTea/pseuds/AlliSweetTea
Summary: Sapnap plans on confessing his feelings to George at a Christmas party
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	Those were his favorites

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at writing again, so like, follow me on twitter please

It was loud. 

Loud and crowded.

The scenery was just a plain vanilla house. Two stories, nice chandelier, perfect for Christmas parties. Wooden desks were around every corner, holding some antique object or a potted plant. Just like the fake lilacs they had in the house. 

_ A soft vibrant purple _

_ They were small _

_ Four leaved _

_ Faint color of the flowers, all bunched up together _

_ They were beautiful _

_ Those were his favorites  _

My eyes shifted away from the lilacs and spotted an empty seat on a couch.

I sat down on the brown couch as Christmas music blasted throughout the house. The classic Christmas Carols filled everyone's ears and brought the Christmas Spirit out of everyone. But that wasn't what was loud. My ears pounded, over and over as I listened to my own heartbeat. I try so hard to calm myself down, to try to at least be just a little bit normal.

Then he walked by me

A lump formed in my throat and red rushed to my face as he sat right next to me and we made eye contact.

“Sapnap, what the heck are you doing? Dream and I are waiting for you.” The brown-haired man said. 

His soft British accent fills my ears, sending shudders down my spine and sending blood rushing to my face. Caught in a trance, my mind drifts off into a different world. Thinking about me and George and what we could be. It’s funny really, I feel like I make it so obvious to him and I just start to think I don’t have a chance anymore.

.

.

.

It took me a couple of seconds to get some words out, “Sorry, I was just thinking, there are so many people here and it’s just exhausting.” I said with a sigh. George rolled his eyes at me and stood up. I slouched down on the couch and then he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. He could barely even manage to move me an inch. I smirked at him and closed my eyes and pretended to snore as he tried to move me.

“Sapnap!” George said, clearly annoyed. 

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I opened my eyes and laughed a bit. George crossed his arms and looked annoyed as he always does when he gets laughed at. 

“Cmon Georgie, I'm not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you,” I said, reasoning with him. 

“But I’m not laughing,” George replied. We both made eye contact in silence. It was quiet between us for about 10 seconds until I burst out laughing. I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes and I saw George smiling and chuckling a little bit. “Awww, look at you, you're laughing too!” I pointed out. “No! I wasn’t, now stop stalling, Dream is waiting for us. The hot chocolate is gonna get cold.” He snapped back quickly. 

“Whatever you say then,” I say sarcastically, shrugging my shoulder. He hits me on the arm lightly and we laugh and head to the kitchen. My flame only grew throughout the whole party. But it backed down and almost died instantly. 

George picked up his walking speed and ran towards Dream. “George! You’re back!” They started chatting for a bit and I stood there watching the two chat. I acted natural, I was almost used to this after years.

“Here Sapnap, I hope you like marshmallows.” Dream said, passing over a cup of hot chocolate. “Thanks,” I said. I took a sip and the heat instantly burned my taste buds, but I kept sipping the warm chocolatey liquid anyway. I felt better now as if things were normal again. We chit chatted, told jokes, and laughed together as if we were all friends. 

Dream put down his mug on the counter and looked towards both of us. “Hey guys, I’m gonna go to the restroom, I’ll be right back.” He said, waving us off and turning on his heel to go down the hallway to the restroom. George and I didn’t say much,  _ Have a Holly Jolly Christmas  _ started playing and we roamed around the kitchen area to the glass door. I stood a couple of feet away from George as he stood there, waiting for Dream to get back. I looked away and saw everyone was having a great time. Callahan was asleep on the couch and Alyssa was desperately trying to wake him up. Punz was in the corner, drinking from a red party cup. To the right were just crowded people and happy couples. I looked at the two guests, their hands intertwined. They seemed so happy. 

Why couldn’t I be?

.

.

.

I looked towards George and my body took control and was no longer being run by my mind. I approached him, and he was confused for a second until we made eye contact. My heart rate picked up quickly and I could practically hear my own heartbeat.

_ Oh ho, the mistletoe  _

I quickly glanced up at the mistletoe that was hanging between us. 

_ Hung where you can see _

George saw and quickly took the message I was getting across. Heat instantly rushed to both of our faces. 

_ Somebody waits for you _

I glance down at his lips and I make eye contact again. I tilt my head and move forwards. George moves his hands to my neck and I move one hand to his waist and another to his face.

_ Kiss her once for me _

Our lips connected and the flame fully engulfed me. His lips were soft, a tiny bit chapped but I didn't care one bit. I felt so happy, and time went slow. I wish it never ended. My stomach swirled with different emotions and It felt like almost forever until I pulled away, then-

_ Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! ~ _

Then I was back to reality, broken out of my trance. Away from my imagination. I stood where I was before, feet away from George. I looked and pain shot through every nerve of my body. I wanted to move, I wanted to look away, but I was paralyzed. I watched Dream and George standing under the mistletoe. Dream teasing George about it and George teasing back. I inhaled sharply, about to lash out, then I was suddenly being dragged away into the hallway and led to the bathroom.

I exhaled after holding my breath for so long. My eyes focus and I feel tears running down my face without even noticing it. I look up and see Punz standing there with me, with a worried look. 

"Hey buddy, it's gonna be okay, you don't need to see that." He said with a reassuring voice. Punz spread his arms open and ready for a hug. I plopped myself into his shoulder and started to cry. "There there…" he said as he rubbed my back slowly. 

After a while, I finally stood back after letting out all my bottled feelings. "I'm sorry, this is so dumb, I shouldn't even be crying over this at all. My stupid feelings are always getting in the way and I should just forget it already." I replied, exhausted and tired from all this. 

"Hey, don't say that. Your feelings for George are never dumb. I've never seen someone make you this happy before Sapnap. And I think you just need to tell him right now before you lose the chance. You got this, okay? I believe in you." Punz said to me, with his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"God I hate being sappy and all, but thanks a lot Punz." 

"No problem dude, now go wash up your face and I'll see you later." He replied, walking out of the bathroom and waving me goodbye. I sigh out of relief and make eye contact with myself in the mirror. I slap my face lightly and wash it, confidence rising in me. 

I was going to do this, I was going to confess my feelings for George and it was going to go well.

That is what I told myself in my head over and over until I had enough confidence to finally get out of the bathroom. 

The music was no longer muffled and was much more clear to hear. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost 10 when we were going to open presents that everyone had got each other. I pushed through the people heading towards the main room and my eyes fixated themselves on the British man. 

“George! Over here!” I called out to him. He quickly turned his direction to me and a smile grew on his face. “Sapnap! I can’t wait to see your reaction to what I got you.” He said excitedly. My heart partially melted at his smile and his voice and I was getting so nervous so quick.

“Actually George, I need to tell you something.” 

“Oh? What is it?” he replied

I scanned the area around me, “There are too many people here, how about you come over here?” I suggested. 

“Why does it have to be private  _ Sapitus _ ? Are you gonna confess your love for me or something?”

I laughed nervously, “Nonono, don’t get too ahead of yourself, I just wanna make sure no one hears.” George rolled his eyes with a ‘Whatever’ to top it off and he followed me into the empty kitchen. 

Then it was just me and him, standing there, muffled voices in the background. I stared at George for a while, looking at all his beautiful features, thinking how lucky I was to even get to meet him. 

I scratched the back of my head and laughed softly a little. The blush overtaking my face and it was clearly visible to George because his eyes widened a bit and his face pattered lightly with red. 

“George, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time,” I told him, looking down to hide my embarrassment. I took his hand into my soft palm and held it lightly. I took a deep inhale, confidence rising and the flame in my heart roaring. 

“George, I-"

“Sapnap! George!” Dream called as he stepped forward frantically. I quickly took my hand off George’s and acted naturally. George stared at Dream, with a slight glint in his eyes.

Who was I kidding? I saw the way they looked at each other. I saw the way George would smile when he entered the room. And I did the exact same when George did. I wonder if he ever noticed the way I was. Maybe he knew I liked him, maybe he liked me too? 

It was all just a fantasy, wasn’t it? 

I can’t be happy, can I?

My eyes were glossy and colorless. George saw and looked in my direction, for a split second I know he saw my face, all the sadness in there. I quickly changed my expression to be happy.

“Oh well, it wasn’t important at all George, I can tell you later,” I said laughing it off. 

“Cmon guys were gonna open presents, you don’t wanna miss it.” Dream said, pulling us both to the main room.

Sitting down in the main room, soft Christmas music played for most of the entirety. The playlist had gotten to the songs that were quiet and what people would call “boring” 

I never found it boring though, hearing it, I always thought about him. His smile, his precious smile. His voice, everything. I loved him so much.

So much

And for so long

All I could hope was that I could ask George out first, and maybe with a small chance, he liked me back. Even just a little. 

But then I would always look at Dream. 

He was my best friend. All I ever would wish for him is to be happy. Even at the risk of my own happiness. I’ll probably get over it, right? 

All these thoughts just filled my mind, and I didn’t even realize Dream was handing me the present he got me. 

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Dream, handing me a small red wrapped gift.

“Thanks, Dream,” I Said to him, searching under the tree for the gift I got George and Dream. I passed them out to both and everyone was taking turns opening the gifts until everyone just got tired of waiting and opened the presents.

I liked my two gifts, Dream got me this small chain for my wrist, it had a charm on the bottom, it seemed dumb to outsiders, but I liked it. 

I sighed exhaustedly, I looked over to George sitting right next to me and Dream sitting on the other side of him. I honestly didn’t care anymore if people were staring, I was going to take my chance.

“George.” Dream and I say, synchronized.

“Oh sorry, you can go first.” Dream told me. I hesitated quickly and my instincts took over.

“Nonono, it’s okay, you can go first, I’ll tell him after,” I said quickly. Dream nodded to me and stood up. He walked to a closet and opened it, seemed like he was looking for something. George stood up as well and I followed, curious about what was going to happen. 

Dream closed the closet and turned around to George, holding something behind his back. 

Dream stepped closer slowly and everyone in the room grew silent, watching the blonde stand in front of the Brit.

My heart sank almost instantaneously. 

Dream held out lilacs to George.

__

_ A soft vibrant purple _

_ They were small _

_ Four leaved _

_ Faint color of the flowers, all bunched up together _

_ They were beautiful _

_ Those were his favorites  _

I saw the passion in his eyes when looking at George, I saw how happy he was. George fiddled with his fingers nervously, “Dream?”

“George, I’ve been meaning to tell you this. I think we both know where this is going, but George.”

As quickly as it happened, I wish I could stop it right then and there. My heart shattered as I stood there, trying to keep a smile on my face and act like I was happy.

“ I like you, like, like-like you..” Dream stuttered nervously. His face was flushed and he quickly shoved George the lilacs, hoping he would take them. 

And to my surprise, he took them. He looked back at me, for just for a bit, his face almost seemed like it was filled with guilt. 

_ He knew. _

Didn’t he?

He was soon facing Dream again, everyone in the room was waiting to see George’s answer.

“Well Dream, I like you too.” He said as Dreams face went into shock. Dream smiled as tears of joy formed at the corner of his eyes. He pulled George into a tight hug and everyone cheered and clapped for the two happy couples. 

They pulled back and George turns around to everyone. 

Our eyes met each other. His expression at me was almost saying “I’m sorry” I knew he knew for sure now. 

But was I going to let him think that? Of course not, if there is anything more I want for George, it’s for him to be happy. If he was happy without me, then I want him to be as happy as possible. So I did what I do best.

I run-up to the two excitedly.

“Oh my god, you guys are so gay, good for you, good for you,” I said, laughing right after. George almost seemed confused for a bit, but I guess he was convinced. 

“Does this mean I'm an official third wheel now? And a wingman? This is going to be so exciting.” I said quickly, bringing laughter to the room.

“Thanks for being so accepting Sapnap.” Dream said, his hand on my shoulder.

“Of course! I’m so happy for you too, I was wondering when you two were gonna just confess already, it was so obvious.” I responded. Dream responded in shock, “Was I really that obvious?” 

“Duh! I saw the way you two looked at each other, and you guys just never stop flirting, Its about time.” I said. 

George interrupted, with a question. 

“Sapnap?”

“Yeah,” I said nervously, my heart still racing and overwhelmed with so many feelings.

“What were you going to tell me earlier?” He asked, clearly wanting confirmation if what he thought was true.

I came up with a quick and easy lie.

“Oh it doesn’t matter anymore, I was just going to tell you how I noticed that you might have a crush on Dream, I wanted to help you in a way and give you advice if it was true,” I told him. 

“Oh, okay then,” George said, seeming relieved after it. 

“I’ll let you two love birds go make out or something, I’m going to the restroom.” I joked. Dream wheezed and George got all flustered and embarrassed, trying to hide it from Dream. I waved them off, showing joy on my face, and the moment I had my back turned and was walking to the bathroom.

I close the door to the bathroom and slid down the wall and hold my knees to my chest. 

My feelings were so complicated, I couldn’t understand anything. I was so sad, so heartbroken, I wish I could be with him, but then at the same time I’m so happy that George and Dream are happy together. But deep inside, it hurts so much.

All my emotions just flow out at once, I was a crying mess. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my loud sobs. My head dropped and I tried to gasp between sobs for air. I tried so hard to keep myself steady, my hands were so shaky almost making me fall face first while getting to the toilet. 

Something came up, I was coughing from how much mucus had accumulated from crying. I gasped for breath and threw my head over the toilet and shut my eyes close. I started coughing up all the mucus from crying. 

I caught myself and steadied my breathing. I wiped my mouth and my eyes open as I lay back against the wall.

I started coughing again, loudly, so put my hand over my mouth and coughed. 

I was so tired and exhausted, I let my hand off my mouth and my eyes widen, paralyzed from the shock.

My hand was red stained. Red as in blood, it dripped from my hands to the white tiled floor. 

Not just that. My eyes gazed over them, stained in blood.

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ A soft vibrant purple _

_ They were small _

_ Four leaved _

_ Faint color of the flowers, all bunched up together _

_ They were beautiful _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Those were his favorites  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I worked semi good on this one, and I like it so far.


End file.
